Guardian642's OC Idol
by Guardian642
Summary: Looking for OC's now. Great judges and lots of mayhem. Warning: not for the faint hearted!
1. Chapter 1: Intro!

_**Guardian642's Disclaimer: Guardian642: "I do not own anything from Sonic the hedgehog or SEGA for that matter. Oh, the things that I would do if I owned SEGA..." * Starts to daydream with clouds floating above his head. It shows him kissing Amy, he suddenly snaps out of it* "Uhh... nobody saw that, right?"**_

_**Vector: "Everybody saw it"**_

_**Guardian642: "ohh... sorry?" he runs off the stage, a terrified look on his face* "Why did I do that?" **_

"Hey guys!" said the enthusiastic host. "I'm Guardian642" a white fox with T-shirt and jeans said, "and welcome to... OC IDOL! Today we're looking for contestants to fill one of our singing spots. We're looking for 10 contestants to battle it out for the 15'000 rings and the title of OC idol grand champion. With us here today are our featured judges."

"First... The one and only... Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Hey guys-" Sonic said, then winked at the dozens of screaming fangirls in the crowds "It's a pleasure to be here! I'm looking forward to the performances."

"We'll it's great to have you here Sonic." said Guardian642. "Next we have the girl in pink, Amy Rose!.

"Hey guys" she said smiling, then looked at Guardian642 and said in a slightly flirtatious tone "Hey Guardian"

"hehe, uhh... hi Amy" said Guardian642 in an embarrassed tone. "Uhh... next up are the Chaotix crew. Charmy, Vector and Espio. Hey guys".

"Huh w-wha?" said Charmy, just breaking out of sleep "Oh, hey!"

"Hey, Guardian" said Vector, "smooth moves before"

"hehe, yeah" said Guardian642 aparrently finding it futile to argue.

"Hey guys" said Espio in the middle of meditation, suddenly turning himself visible again.

"Hey Espio" said Guardian642

"Finally we have the muse of the group, Mina the mongoose!"

"Hey boys" said Mina, getting wolfwhistles from the fanboys. "Hey Guardian, how's it?"

"Uhh... OK... I guess."

Suddenly, a green armadillo with glasses walks on the stage and hands Guardian642 a slip of paper, "Well, we're gonna have a few advertisement while waiting for OCs."

Guardian642 starts to read out the advertisement, not noticing that the armadillo has popped up again behind him and is holding up a hastily typed sign.

- I 3 Amy -

Meanwhile, Guardian642 looks around in confusion as the audience bursts into laughter. "What? Seriously, what?" He suddenly gets tapped on the shoulder by the armadillo. "OH MY GOD! GAHH! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Sorry, pal, bosses orders." Said the armadillo laughing.

"Wha? Arghh I give up!" Said Guardian642. "You're lucky that I'm tolerant"

"Whatever you say pal" Said the green armadillo still snickering. Guardian642 ut on a look of exasperation and said painfully.

"Well, there you have it, we have our judges, we have the crowd. Now the only thing that we need is... you! We're looking for OC's now but get in quick, we only have 10 spots... and a very scarce amount of my dignity left. Until then, I'm Guardian642 and goodnight!"

_**I am really looking for OCs at the moment, so to apply please PM me or leave a profile in the reviews. Depending on the profile and the suitability of the character, it's first in first served, so hurry up! I'll do the next segment soon. happy reading, and good luck! **_


	2. Chapter 2: The 1st Performance: Arainna

_***Disclaimer*  
>Mysterious wolf: First, just call me wolfy. Second, me and Guardian642 DO NOT own Sonic he Hedgehog. Or Sega. Or peeps. At least I don't...*Starts daydreaming about giant peeps with laser eyes.*<br>Guardian642: By the way, this is my Co-author Rwyf-Yn-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, or, Wolfy. Wolfy? WOLFY!  
>Wolfy: *Snaps out of daydream* What? Oh. Right. Ya'll saw that didn't you<br>Guardian642: Yup  
>Wolfy: Awkward...<strong>_

_**Guardian642: I know how you feel. **_

_**Wolfy: Long story short, theater camp mixed with my imagination...Now, on with the show! *Runs off dragging Guardian642 with her***_

"_**Hey! owowowowowowow...**_

_**P.S from Guardian642: I received a comment with a very good point so here goes: I don't own any of the songs either. They belong to the artists and their record labels. Now then! On with the show! **_

"Hey guys!" Greeted Guardian642, walking out in front of the applauding audience. "Thanks for all the OC's! This is gonna be one heck of a contest! Now, you remember our judges," More applause. "Sonic, Amy Rose, Charmy, Vector, Espio, and Mina, right?" The most applause yet. "Great! Now, our first preformance is gonna be by one, Arianna the fox! But first, a word from our sponsors." The crowd fell silent in anticipation as a commercial began playing on a giant flat screen TV that came out of nowhere.

***

Backstage, a slim, sandy coated wolf in a pale pink shirt under a red zipper jacket, black jeans, and white sneakers, holding a microphone, followed by a camera crew walked up to a pacing Arianna, a two tailed, azure blue fox with purple eyes, wearing a red tee-shirt and blue jeans.  
>"Hello, I'm Rwyf-Yn-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, or Wolfy, from the Bad Wolf channel! We're doing interviews of all the contestants! May I have a moment?" Asked The wolf, holding the mic out to Arianna. <p>

"You have two minutes." Responded Arianna, checking her make-up in a mirror. 

"Okay! First off, how old are you?" 

"Um, isn't that kinda rude so early in the conversation?" Responded Arianna, fixing her hair. 

"It's a basic interview question. What are you, 17, 18?" Asked Wolfy, with a smile at the camera. 

"I'm 16." 

"Right." Wolfy gave a nervous laugh. "Moving on...What do you like to do?" 

"Dance, build things, train, adventure and whip egg-man's butt!" Arianna replied, suddenly turning around. "And obiously I can sing, or else I wouldn't be here. 

"That's right. Now, how do you feel you're going to do in the competition?" Asked Wolfy. 

"Well, now that you ask, I think I'm gonna whip he other competitors butts into next week!" Declared Arianna cockily.

"And why this song?" 

"Well, I think that it reprsents what I've been through. Being adopted and all of that stuff." 

"Here's Arianna the Fox everyone! She'll be singing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato!" Said Guardian642 from onstage. 

"Well, that's my cue! Let me know when you're interviewing the winner!" She called, running onstage. 

"Well, someone's a bit full of themselves." Grumbled Wolfy after the camera switched off.

***

Arianna walked onstage in the dark. The music began and the lights came up. She grabbed the mic.

*"Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<p>

Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better  
>to watch me while I bleed?<p>

All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear<p>

Yea-ohh

Go run, run, run  
>Yeah, it's a long way down<br>But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh Ohhhh!  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper..."*<p>

She dipped a small curtsy and awaited the judges response. First was Sonic.  
>"Wow Arianna! That was pretty good!" He exclaimed, then Amy spoke up. <p>

"I agree with Sonic, that was pretty good! I liked the vocal range" 

"Well, it was okay, but you kept going sharp on the chorus. You dropped it a little bit in there" Said Vector. The other Chaotix characters nodded in agreement. Arianna frowned. 

"Well, I think she was great!" Said Mina. 

"That was Arainna" everybody!" said Guardian642

"Yay!" Arainna happily walked offstage. Guardian642 came back on.  
>"Give her a round of applause The was a burst of clapping, from both audience and judges. "Now, until next, I'm Satisfied! Great Job! But let's see who's next!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The 2nd performance: Khang

_Guardian642: Hey agaun guys1 Hopefully I'll have gained some readers by now. Please no more OC entries. I've got enough now. P.S. I'm starting a new STH (Sonic The Hedgehog) forum called "Truth or Dare: Make your choice" And now, on with the show!_

"Well, that was a great performance by Arainna." said Guardian642. "That really got me pumped. Next entry. Now, before we've got the next contestant, we've got, yippe, more adverts." This was greeted by a thousand groans from the audience. "Just kidding! W'eve actually got a competition. We're gonna put the spotlight on a member of the audience and they can ask any question, no matter how embarrassing, to one of the hosts: Me and Wolfy, or one of our featured judges. We've selected a random seat, and the winner is... Seat number 3518! Congrats!" The cameras zoomed in to seat number 3518. The winner was a blue and white Wolf. One of the OC contestant's eyes popped out of his head cartoon style. "Wow!" he thought.

"Hey there." Guardian642 said, wlaking up to the flushing Wolf.

"H-hi." she said shyly.

"...Well?" said Guardian642.

".. Oh, right she said. Well, my question is for Espio. Have you ever been kissed. Like, the lips and everything, and not by anyone in your family."  
>"Hehe, funny story" said Espio. He suddenly vanished from sight.<p>

"Don't worry, I got him" said Guardian642. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Espio appeared in front of them and the cameras. "How the?" he said. Guardian642 grabbed him before he could dissapear. "The girl asked you a question. You should've read the fine print in the contract!"

"Okay, Okay." he said. "...no"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that." said Guardian642.

"I said No!" Espio exclaimed, exasperated."

"Wanna find out" said a red hedgehog sitting next to her friend, The blue and white wolf. And with that, she walked up to him and smacked her lips on his. Espio immediately turned invisible, but two huge circles or red appeared where his cheeks were. The red hedgehog let go of a giddy Espio and walked back to her seat.

"Uhh... cut to commercial, cut to commercial!" Guardian642 hissed at the cameraman. "Uhh... Okay." Guardian642 said, "Now to our next performance. We've got Khang the dragon. Wolfy is down interviewing him now. While that happens, I'll try to get Espio up and moving again... hehe."

Backstage, Wolfy approached Khang, a Black and Blue scaled dragon with extremely sharp looking teeth and claws he was leaning on a wall and grinning.  
>"Hello, I'm Wolfy, from the Bad Wolf channel, may I have a minute?" <p>

"Sure! You can have two or three if you want!" Joked Khang, winking, earning a small giggle from Wolfy. 

"Great. First off, how old are you?" 

"I'm 18." Replied Khang with a charming smile. 

"And do you have a girfriend." she said with a flirtatious grin.

"Actually, I've got a lovely fiancee" he said, straight faced. Wolfy's face fell a mile. Khang laughed. "Relax, I'm just joking around"

"Oh... hehe" she said. A hint of blushing touched her cheeks. "Okay, what are you hobbies?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at breakdancing, I can play the drums a little, and I can cook a little. I also like parties and football!" 

"Really, what's your team?" Asked Wolfy. 

"I'm on the-" Khang was cut off by Guardian642 calling him onstage "And here's Khang, sining Nine in the afternoon by Panic! At the Disco." "I gotta go, we can talk more later if you want!" He called over his shoulder, sprinting onstage. 

"Well, he's kinda cute." Muttered Wolfy with a small smile after the camera switched off.

"I heard that!" said the green armadillo, appearing out of nowhere. He suddenly ran off with lightning speed. It took Wolfy a few seconds to proccess this. "... OH MY GOD!" She frantically ran after him flailing her arms around. Her camera crew stood there, perplexed.

"And without further a-do" said Guardian642. "Khang! Everybody." Khang ran onto the staged. He walked up to the mic. The guitars and keyboard started a melody. The lights dimmed, The spotlight was on him.

*"Back to the street where we began,  
>Feeling as good as lovers can, you know,<br>Yeah we're feeling so good,

Pickin' up things we shouldn't read,  
>It looks like the end of history as we know,<br>It's just the end of the world,

Back to the street where we began,  
>Feeling as good as love, you could, you can.<p>

Into a place where thoughts can bloom,  
>Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon,<br>And we know that it could be,  
>And we know that it should,<br>And you know that you feel it too,  
>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon,<p>

And your eyes are the size of the moon,  
>You could 'cause you can so you do,<br>We're feeling so good,  
>just the way that we do,<br>When it's nine in the afternoon,.

Your eyes are the size of the moon,  
>You could 'cause you can so you do,<br>We're feeling so good.

Back to the street,  
>Down to our feet,<br>Losing the feeling of feeling unique,  
>Do you know what I mean?<p>

Back to the place,  
>Where we used to say,<br>Man it feels good to feel this way,  
>Now I know what I mean,<p>

Back to the street, back to the place,  
>Back to the room where it all began, hey,<br>Back to the room where it all began,  
>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon,<p>

Your eyes are the size of the moon,  
>You could 'cause you can so you do,<br>We're feeling so good,  
>Just the way that we do,<br>When it's nine in the afternoon,

Nine in the afternoon,

Nine in the afternoon!"*

He waved to the audience. "Judges?" Guardian642 asked.

"Well, I reckoned that you went a bit flat on the second and third verse. Other than that, excellent!" said Sonic.

"Great, just awesome, tat's all that I can say" said Amy.

"I thought that you could have been more enthusiastic in the intro." Charmy said.

"uhh... what?" said Espio said, still in a daze.

"You rocked! Loved the song, loved the tone. Loved everything" Vector said. The audience cheered.

"I agree with Sonic," Mina said.

Well, our judges have spoken Guardian642 said. Wolfy stood beside him. Suddenly, the green armadillo ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Oh... I see." said Guardian642, an evil smile on his face. He suddenly sprinrted towards Khang. "Hey Khang, wait up."

"Arghh" Wolfy said. She threw the only weapon she had with her, her microphone, at Guardian642. It hit him on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Uh... hehe" Wolfy said to the shocked audience. "Next contestant?"


	4. Chapter 4: The 3rd performance: Molly

"Uuuhh, my head... what happened?" Asked Guardian642, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"Um...That green armadillo threw my mic at you!" Lied Wolfy. 

"What? I didn't-" Started the armadillo. 

"Yes, you did! Don't deny it!" Scolded Wolfy. The audience, knowing she was  
>lying, sat snickering in their seats, watching this like a tennis game. <p>

"I'll talk with you later." Guardian642 glared at the armadillo. "Anyway,  
>uh..." He pulled some cue cards out of his pocket. "Our next contestant is<br>Molly Chaikatu! Wolfy, how about you go down and talk with her, while the  
>audience enjoys-ish a word from out sponsors. Wolfy made her way backstage as<br>a commercial for Mr. Bubble bubblebath came on.  
>Once backstage, Wolfy walked up to a Sea green cat with dark blue eyes, waist<br>length black hair, black skinny jeans, a cropped black tee with a blue tank  
>under it, black stilettos, lack gloves, and amethyst necklace, and silver<br>bangles.  
>"Hey Molly!" Called Wolfy, running to embrace her friend. By the way, Wolfy<br>and Molly had been friends since preschool. 

"Hey Wolfy! Why're you here?" Asked Molly, letting go of her friend. 

"I'm interviewing all the contestants for the Bad Wolf channel!"

"Cool!" 

"Action!" exclaimed the cameraman"

"oh... Okay, gotta sound , first off, how old are you?" Asked Wolfy, holding the mic out to  
>Molly. <p>

"18, same as you!" Giggled Molly. 

"Oh come on, now the whole world knows my age!" Fake pouted Wolfy.  
>Laughing, she asked her next question. <p>

"What do you like to do?" 

"Well, I like singing, playing guitar, shopping-" 

"Where do you like to shop?" 

"Everywhere really, Dillards, Macy's, Plais Royal-" 

"And what song will you be singing? Now or Never by Three days Grace. Why that song?" 

"Well, I'm a huge Three Days Grace fan, and I think this is one their best songs!" 

"Molly Chaikatu everyone!" Called Guardian642 from onstage. Giving her friend  
>a final hug, Molly raced onstage. Wolfy stood waving for a few seconds, then<br>her expression turned sour.  
>"Now to find that green armadillo..."<p>

Molly walked up to the stage, the lights dimmed the spotlight was on her, the piano began to play...

*" In this time are we loving  
>Or do we sit here wondering<br>Why this world isn't turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

We have no use for the truth  
>And nows the time for us to lose<br>Who we are and how we've tried  
>Taking every step in stride<br>It now or never to decide

In this time are we loving  
>Or do we sit here wondering<br>Why this world isn't turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

In this way are we learning  
>Or do we sit here yearning<br>For this world to stop turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

Where's the truth for us to use  
>'Cause all we seem to do is lose<br>Who we are and how we've tried  
>Are we all the same inside<br>It's now or never to decide

In this time are we loving  
>Or do we sit here wondering<br>Why this world isn't turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

In this way are we learning  
>Or do we sit here yearning<br>For this world to stop turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

In this time are we loving  
>Or do we sit here wondering<br>Why this world isn't turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

In this time are we loving  
>Or do we sit here wondering<br>Why this world isn't turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

In this way are we learning  
>Or do we sit here yearning<br>For this world to stop turning round  
>It's now or never<p>

In this time are we loving  
>Wondering<br>Isn't turning round  
>It's now or never"*<p>

"Molly! Wasn't she great!" said Leo, "but how will our judges score her."

"Well... she was okay" said Amy, "I don't really like that stuff" Molly looked dissapointed.

"Well I, on the other hand loved her!" said Sonic. "Great Job Mol-"

"OHMYGODTHANKYOUI"MYOURBIGGESTFAN...NOREALLY" said Molly excitedly. Wolfy facepalmed.

"Overall, I liked it, but thought you could be better on the range." said the Chaotix. Molly nodded.

"Again, I thought that she was great!" said Mina. "I can see why you were picked".

"So overall a good performance" said Guardian642. "Well then, that's it for the m-" Suddenly, the green armadillo ran across the stage, with Wolfy in hot pursuit. "Please don't hurt me!" he said repeatedly. She slowed down beside Guardian642 "On to the next one" she said, and then ran off after the green armadillo again.

"Come back here!..."


	5. Chapter 5: The 4th performance: Dream

"Okay... that was... weird, I guess." Said Guardian642. Well anyway, I'm gonna get onto the next contestant while Wolfy hasn't entered a hyper-mental-raging-kicking-screaming tantrum. "Excuse me?" said Wolfy, her face poking around the corner of the stage.

"Uhh... nothing" said Guardian642 coughing and looking down. "I said that we're gonna get onto the next contestant, -kay?" Wolfy walked off, with a suspicious expression on her face. *Guardian642 sighs***** "Phew, that was close, see what I mean... Anyway, without any more interruptions. Dream the wolf!"

Wolfy did a quick check for the green armadillo before walking towards Dream,  
>a cute, pure white wolf with big orange eyes, wearing a little black dress<br>with matching heels, munching on some grapes.  
>"Omg, you're Wolfy from the Bad Wolf channel! I watch you all the time!"<br>Dream exclaimed.  
>"Great! Then you know I'm going to be interviewing you?"<br>"Yeah!" "Okay, first off, what song are you singing?"

"Moves like Jagger, by Maroon 5!"  
>"Why that song?"<br>"Because I'm a huuuuge Maroon 5 fan, and that's one of my favorite songs!"  
>"Great! Now, how old are you?" Dream didn't respond, she seemed distracted by<br>one of the stage crew a black puma holding the boom mic, she smiled and winked. "Dream?... Dream!"  
>"What? Oh yeah...What was the question?"<br>"How old are you?"  
>"Oh, 17!"<br>"Okay. Is it safe to assume you like grapes, considering that's what you're  
>eating right now?" "Yeah! They're my favorite food! My favorite drink is<br>coffee! But Dr. Pepper isn't bad either. Neither are pears. Or apples. Or-"  
>"That's nice Dream, now what else do you like to...do." Dream was agin<br>distracted by something. She started wandering off. "Dream? Dream!" Wolfy and  
>her camera crew ran after her.<p>

Five minutes later, they were back where they  
>started. "Now, where were-"<br>"Here's Dream the Wolf!" Called Guardian642.  
>"That's my cue! Thanks for the interview!" Thanked Dream as the strutted<br>onstage. Immediately Wolfy frowned.  
>"Why didn't I do that story on aliens?" She asked no one in particular, exasperated from Dream...<p>

"Dream!" said Guardian642 as he raced off the stage and she raced on. The lights began to flicker, in all different colours. Dream raced on, slid across the floor, and grabbed the mic in one swift motion...

* "Oh, yeah  
>Oh<p>

Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<p>

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I'm naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a- "Wait" cried Guardian642, "are we allowed to say that stuff on TV?" Dream shrugged. "Not my fault if they have cable."

And it goes like this!

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I make you believe  
>That I've got the key<p>

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

You want to know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger!..." *

"Dream! With that... exciting performance, let's see how our judges score you." Said Guardian642.

"I thought that the verses could've used a little more edge to them" said Sonic "But you sang from the heart, so I'll definitely take that into account." Dream nodded eagerly.

"You go girl! I love that song!" said Amy.

"Hehe, you're pretty." said Charmy. The judges looked at him surprised. Guardian642 facepalmed. Wolfy mimed shooting herself. Dream blushed a deep shade of red. "Well that's... nice, Charmy" said Mina. "Annywaayy. I reckoned that you could use a little more work on keeping level headed."

"Well there you have it folks, Dream the wo-" suddenly the green armadillo ran onstage. Wolfy growled menacingly. Guardian642 held her back... barely. "Whatever you want, you'd better make it quick, I can't keep her restrained for long." he said. The green armadillo ran over to him and handed him yet another slip of paper. He read it slowly. "Oh no. No no no no no NO!" he said, but by then, the armadillo was gone. Wolfy read the note. "Gahh! I'm not doing that."

"Well, it's you or me."

"So it's gonna be you"

"That's not fa-ir!" Guardian642 whined.

"Okay okay, I know one way to settle this" *both* "Paper, Scissors, Rock!" Wolfy wiled in horror. She'd lost.

"If you were wondering what that was all about" said Guardian642. "One of us needs to do a performance in front of you guys. And it's not me." he said. The crowd screamed in delight. Wolfy was gonna sing.

* a few minutes later * 

Wolfy stepped out, trembling nervously. "Let's give my co-host a little encouragement" Guardian642 said he started up a chant. "Wolfy! Wolfy! Wolfy!" She walked up to the front of the stage and grabbed the mic...

* "You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with... me?" *

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. "Great job Wolfy" Guardian642 said.

"Wait, hold on. Shouldn't the judges-"

"And onto the next contestant." said Guardian642 smiling. He turned and saw Wolfy's death glare staring right back at him.

"Gahhh!" said Guardian642 running off the stage. 

_**Sorry that this took so long, I had to do the extra bit and we redid it a couple of times so, sorry for the delay. Remember to review, but no flaming. And most importantly... don't drink and drive. PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
